Gray Love : my little Angel
by Yoeony
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku seorang lelaki sempurna yang memiliki segalanya baik wajah, kekayaan , pendamping yang istimewa dan anak - anak yang berbakat namun apa itu cukup untuk mencairkan perasaannya yang telah lama membeku? Warning : Crack Pair , Shounen-Ai , OOC , Straight pair , Pair : FugaMiko , FugaXXXX
1. Chapter 1

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : mengandung unsur perselingkuhan , straight pair , Shonen-ai ,OOC, crack pair.**

**(yang anti LGBT,gay ,shotacon tolong jangan dibaca! )**

**.**

**.**

**(Fugamiko, Fugaxxxx)**

.

.

.

Menurutmu cinta sejati itu apa ?

Cinta yang tulus itu apa ?

Cinta mendalam untuk sang kekasih Ataukah cinta yang meminta dan memberi ?

.

.

Cinta tanpa memandang segalanya

cinta yang selalu memberi tanpa adanya permintaan berbalik

cinta yang melupakan ego diri dan lebih mementingkan sang terkasih

.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sayang ?

.

.

Haruskah ini kusebut dengan sayang ?

padahal dalam lubuk hati menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dan berbalas

atas nama kerasionalitas sebagai manusia

berbohong tak mengapa bukan?

tolong

salahkan

...

Pada sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah kucicipi ini sebelumnya

.

.

**O**

**o**

**o**

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal Fugaku Uchiha seorang pengusaha besar , kaya dan sangat berpengaruh di Jepang , memiliki 2 anak jenius dan hebat dari pasangan mikoto uchiha.

Dia , Fugaku telah memiliki segalanya uang , harta , kekuasaan dan cinta

.

_Tapi benarkah dia memiliki segalanya ?_

.

Fugaku yang terkenal dingin , irit kata , arogan dan sombong ditambah kebanggaannya yang setinggi langit tidak mudah mengakui bahwa dia seorang lelaki yang kesepian dan kosong di dunia ini.

walaupun telah memiliki istri yang cantik dan setia , anak-anak berbakat , dan kekayaan melimpah , namun dalam lubuk hati kecilnya selalu saja ada yang kurang...

bahkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari sang istrinya pun tak sanggup menggoyahkan hati yang telah lama membeku itu.

Sejak kecil Fugaku sudah tergariskan dan dituntut ini itu , meski mempunyai ambisinya tinggi meraih puncak , baginya itu hanya tujuan bertahan untuk hidup ..

.

_Dia tak pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya_

_._

dijodohkan sewaktu lulus sma dan menikah , mempunyai anak untuk melanjutkan keturunan , lalu melanjutkan mimpi yang sudah di tetapkan oleh keluarganya.

dia selalu mengikuti apa saja keinginan dari sang ayah , menjadi boneka manis dan penurut

.

untuk tetap Membanggakan clan uchiha.

.

sungguh beban itu terkadang membuatnya muak !

.

tapi apa mau dikata kekuasaan semu miliknya , tidak mampu membuatnya terlepas apalagi bisa membantah dan menolak takdirnya sebagai pewaris sang uchiha .

.

**o**

**0**

**O**

.

.

Hari ini dimulai seperti hari biasanya , bangun dari singgasananya di dalam ruangan besar kamarnya yang bergaya modern classic, disampingnya telah kosong dan dingin yang artinya Uchiha Mikoto , istrinya sudah terbangun lebih dulu . mungkin menyiapkan sarapan bagi para anggota keluarga.

.

kendatipun keluarga ini memiliki banyak pelayan tapi justru sang istri jarang bergantung pada mereka kecuali jika mikoto sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

toh selain cantik , pintar , lemah lembut , mikoto juga pandai memasak dan masakannya dijamin sangat enak .

Sungguh Fugaku memang beruntung memiliki istri seperti mikoto.

.

.

Dengan malas Kepala keluarga uchiha itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap - siap untuk mengawali aktifitas hariannya sebagai seorang CEO dari Uchiha corp yang dijamin memiliki banyak anak-anak perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh jepang dan luar negri , jadi jangan ditanya seberapa sibuknya seorang Fugaku uchiha ini.

Dia mengenakan jas formal kantornya dan bersegera menuju ruang makan yang terletak di lantai 1 tersebut.

Ruang Dapur bersebelahan dengan ruang makan yang sedari pagi sudah terlihat sibuk dengan pelayan mondar mandir mengisi dan menempatkan makanan diatas meja makan. sementara ibu rumah tangga masih anteng memasak untuk keluarganya .

" ohayou Anata " sapa mikoto lembut .

Melihat sang suami menampakkan dirinya , wanita cantik dengan gerai rambut hitam yang panjang menyapa lembut sang suami seraya tersenyum manis .

"Hn" balas sekenanya acuhnya sekilas melihat sang istri yang masih sibuk-sibuk di dapur , Fugaku lalu duduk dan membaca surat kabar yang telah disediakan sebelumnya di atas mejanya.

perlahan ia membaca koran dengan serius , sesekali memandang sang istri yang kemudian membaur bersamanya di meja makan .

Hem, sepertinya perekonomian jepang sedang buruk , tentunya tidak akan berdampak buruk bagi perusahaannya , namun sebaiknya jika dia waspada tidak mengapa bukan .

Fugaku masih terlena dengan berita-berita tanpa menyadari anak pertamanya telah datang bergabung diruang makan.

"Ohayou Tou-sama , kaa-sama " sapa anak lelaki berusia 12 tahun dengan tatapan datarnya khas mirip seperti ayahnya. Itachi mengambil kursi di depan ibunya yang juga berada di samping kiri ayahnya .

"Ohayou itachi, bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya mikoto berbasa - basi . sang Ayah yang baru menyadari keberadaan sang anak ,hanya membalas sekenanya .

"Baik kaa-sama " jawab itachi sambil mengambil makanan yang telah tersedia sembari dibantu seorang pelayan yang setia berada disana.

"Sekolahmu bagaimana?" kini giliran sang kepala keluarga bertanya to the point disertai tatapan menyelidik kearah putra sulungnya.

Dengan tenang dan datar itachi menjawabnya

"Baik ayah, sensei memutuskan untuk meluluskanku untuk masuk SMA"

"Hn"

tidak aneh bagi seorang itachi yang notabene siswa cerdas yang berkali kali lompat kelas dan sekarang melanjutkan kejenjang lebih tinggi , disaat umur 12 tahun semua anak pasti masuk SMP justru Itachi meneruskan Langsung ke SMA, sebagai calon pewaris utama selanjutnya dari Uchiha corps dia dilatih sejak kecil untuk bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya secepatnya, ekspetasi yang diberikan dari kakeknya ditambah bakat dan talentanya dengan mudah menjadikannya sebagai jenius muda terkadang saja Itachi membantu sang ayah dalam urusan pekerjaan dikantor , menakjubkan bukan ?

suara langkah kaki kecil mengintrupsi keheningan di acara makan pagi mereka, seorang anak kecil berumur 9 tahun berjalan menuju meja makan , sepertinya uchiha bungsu telah bangun , dia sudah lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya

"Ohayou tou-sama , kaa-sama , itachi-niisama " sapa anak itu yang sudah duduk disamping itachi

"Ohayou sasuke" jawab sang ibu dan anak tertua mereka serempak sedangkan kepala keluarga mereka bereaksi seperti biasa.

Oh ayolah memang begitu fugaku dingin kepada semuanya bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri pun tak luput dari sikapnya ini.

Sasuke Uchiha anak kedua dari Fugaku , umurnya 3 tahun lebih muda dari itachi , meski cerdas dia hanya cerdas dalam kalangannya saja , tidak seperti itachi.

Sasuke sekarang duduk di kelas 5 SD berbeda dengan itachi yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh Pendidikan SMA. Ayahnya juga tidak terlalu peduli, karena buat Fugaku cukup itachi saja yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya bukan dirinya tetapi clan yang menaunginya, bahkan Fugaku juga tahu dengan sifat tak mau kalah yang dimiliki uchiha bungsunya.

bukan karena dia tak sayang padanya ,hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap selayaknya seorang yang pantas dicontoh, dia seperti melihat dirinya pada uchiha bungsu itu, melakukan yang terbaik hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah boneka hidup dalam bayang-bayang uchiha,

cukup menyedihkan bukan?

Fugaku ingin melihat apakah anak itu bisa keluar dari kerangkeng uchiha yang dibebankan padanya sejak lahir, kalaupun dia lemah sasuke memang tidak pantas menyandang uchiha di depan namanya.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada lagi patah kata yang terucap , suasana sunyi makan pagi bersama memang selalu terjadi, kecanggungan yang ada khas dari Uchiha sekali.

sebenarnya sang bungsu ingin mengutarakan sesuatu , tapi tidak berani , sasuke meski masih kecil dia cukup sensitive untuk mengetahui kondisi rumahnya, ia tahu ayahnya yang dingin itu menaruh perhatian lebih pada kakaknya,

padahal dia juga ingin diakui sebagai anak yang berbeda dari itachi , tapi untuk mengalahkannya saja uchiha bungsu itu tak sanggup.

hari ini ada acara disekolah Sasuke . Elementary Konoha Shcool.

_'parent day'_ kata gurunya.

dia ingin meminta ayahnya datang , namun belum sempat patah kata keluar dari mulut sasuke , sang kepala keluarga mengintrupsi keheningan itu ,

"Itachi selesai makan ikut aku kekantor " perintah Fugaku , Uchiha tua tersebut kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju halaman rumahnya

mendengar hal itu membuat sasuke kecewa, ayahnya seolah tak tahu dengan kegiatannya di sekolah , lain halnya dengan itachi . bibir sasuke mencebik keatas. kesal

.

_ah ... itachi lagi_

.

Merasa namanya terpanggil itachi memandang sang ayahnya sebelum melirik adik kesayangannya yang tiba - tiba berubah murung. oh.. sepertinya ada hal yang diabaikan lagi dari sang ayah. itachi berinisiatif untuk menghibur sang adik sebelum beranjak dari sana dia berkata pelan padanya

" sebentar sore aku ajak main bagaimana ? " tawar itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala sasuke .

oh! tawaran sang kakak yang jarang sekali mempunyai waktu untuknya membuatnya tergiur, sasuke pun mengi-iyakan dengan cepat , moodnya seketika menjadi baik dalam hitungan detik.

_sasuga onii-sama!_

Mikoto tersenyum maklum memperhatikan tingkah kedua anaknya, Ia menyakini sang suami memang terkenal dingin sejak dahulu , dengannya saja pun tidak banyak bicara , terkesan cuek tetapi mikoto tahu dalam hati sang suami dia masih peduli dengan kedua anaknya itu

sejak pernikahan mereka hingga dikaruniai 2 orang anak sikap Fugaku tak pernah berubah , sempat sang istri agaknya kecewa , karena dia tahu Fugaku tidak akan pernah mencintainya , padahal dia berharap sang suami mau menerima dan mencintainya sesaat dia melahirkan anak pertama mereka,

tapi sepertinya usahanya gagal, menoleh pun jarang, meski sekarang tak mengapa baginya, asal sang suami bertanggung jawab , setia dan tidak menelantarkan mereka itupun sudah cukup.

karena mereka berdua adalah hasil dari keegoisan dari ayah masing-masing mereka , untuk memperkuat posisi keluarga ayah fugaku di mata clan uchiha hingga perjodohan mereka tak dapat terelakkan,

dan sekarang Fugaku menjadi pemimpin clan yang secara otomatis pewaris berikutnya akan jatuh pada anak pertamanya uchiha Itachi

karena itu mikoto tahu perlakuan sepihak Fugaku pada anaknya berbeda - beda , makanya dia sangat bersyukur itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya .

kasih sayang yang tidak di dapatkan dari sang ayah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan mansionnya , Fugaku sedang duduk di kursi belakang sambil memegang beberapa berkas sembari menunggu anak pertamanya muncul , di dalam mobilnya iruka sopir pribadinya setia menunggu arahan dari sang tuan besarnya

" Jadwal hari ini ? " tanya fugaku tanpa melirik iruka

Iruka sopir sekaligus merangkap asisten pribadinya bersama, hatake kakashi , dan yamato merupakan pegawai perusahaannya yang sangat dipercayai ,biarpun masih muda tapi fugaku merekrut mereka menjadi bawahannya karena kemampuan yang mereka miliki .

Irukalah yang menangani keperluan saat ia berangkat dan bepergian sedangkan kakashi mengurus di perusahaan jadi tidak heran jika iruka mengetahui kegiatan Fugaku seharian untuk Yamato sendiri dia adalah asisten Iruka dan kakashi.

" setelah ke SMA Konoha , ada beberapa berkas yang harus ditanda tangani di kantor , kakashi -san sudah menyiapkannya jam 11 nanti ada rapat perusahaan , jam 4 sore ada rapat klien membahas kerja sama , jam 8 malam makan malam dengan ketua yayasan , jam 10 ada pesta di hotel xxxxx launching grup xxx dan ada beberapa pekerjaan dan kasus di kantor kepolisian " ucap iruka panjang lebar

"Hn"

_**CRIIIT!**_ suara pintu mobil di samping terbuka, itachi segera masuk dan duduk di samping ayahnya ,

tanpa banyak perintah iruka menjalankan mobilnya menuju SMA Konoha Private School .

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Anak anda sangat menakjubkan , padahal masih belia dia sudah bisa mengerjakan persoalan kelas tingkat SMA , kami akan sangat beruntung jika anak anda mau menerima sekolah kami , kami bla bla " ucap seorang wanita paruh baya mengebu - gebu , tanpa jeda membuat Fugaku risih

sebenarnya banyak sekolah yang bagus untuk anak tertuanya ini , namun andai saja kalau bukan permintaan tetua sinting alias sang Ayah , dia bakal menyekolahkan di manapun sesuai keinginan sang anak ,

tapi melihat anaknya tidak menolak maka dengan enggan dia menyetujuinya disamping dia tahu sekolah ini hanya akan menjadi salah satu penjilatnya, hah semoga anaknya bisa betah nantinya,toh ia nyakin itachi tidak akan berlama - lama duduk di SMA .

hah semoga anaknya bisa betah nantinya,toh ia nyakin itachi tidak akan berlama - lama duduk di SMA . Ayahnya saja tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang cucu favoritnya itu.

"Aku akan menjadi donatur tetap **kedepannya**" ucap Fugaku memutuskan untuk memotong ocehan dari wanita itu ,

mendengar hal tersebut membuat wanita yang ternyata merupakan kepala sekolah sungguh sangat bahagia, hey siapa yang tidak mau perusahaan besar seperti uchiha corp akan mendanai sekolah mereka , peluang untuk membesarkan nama sekolahnya makin tinggi , apalagi dengan kode 'kedepannya' tentu saja tidak akan berhenti memutuskan meski putra sulungnya telah lulus

"Ka-kami sangat nyakin Fugak-"kata katanya terputus lagi takkala melihat ceo Uchiha corp itu berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan kepala sekolah itu diikuti sang anak dan Iruka dibelakangnya ,meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang terperangah hingga buru-buru membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai bentuk rasa tanda terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan menuju lobby sekolah itu Fugaku bertanya pada anak sulungnya tentang pemilihan sekolahnya , sebenarnya dia benar-benar ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri.

"Apa tidak apa apa dengan sekolah ini itachi?" tanpa menurunkan tempo jalannya Fugaku bertanya.

"Tidak apa ayah, lagipula sekolah ini dekat dengan rumah dan sekolah sasuke " timpalnya itachi cuek .tak peduli

bagi itachi sekolah dimana pun tidak masalah , setidaknya itachi malah beruntung ayahnya itu tidak neko neko soal sekolah.

"Hn"

Fugaku melihat jam tangannya segera , dan menyuruh iruka yang senantiasa mengekor mengikutinya dibelakang untuk menelpon salah satu sopir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya ke kantor sementara iruka sendiri mengantar itachi ke mansionnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah bangunan megah dengan puluhan lantai berdiri kokoh sebuah perusahaan ternama ,

Uchiha corp perusahaan multi nasional bahkan international yang memliki puluhan ribu pekerja , dan anak-anak perusahan yang berada dibawah naunganya , selain dibidang pertambangan , kesehatan, elektronik , perdagangan dan soon to be edukasi . benar - benar perusahaan yang besar dan berpengaruh di jepang

Dilantai atas yang merupakan markas ceo uchiha grup itu disitulah Fugaku berada, sesekali memandang pemandangan kota jepang dari balik jendela kaca sesekali melihat berkas berkas setiap harinya, disampingnya seorang pemuda bermasker menutupi sebelah matanya sambil memegang buku yang entah apa itu Fugaku tak mau tahu ditangan lainnya memegang sisa berkas yang akan ditandatanganinya lagi.

"Apa ada masalah lain yang terjadi kakashi" tanya Fugaku santai

"tidak, Sejauh ini hanya 10 perusahaan yang terkena dampak dari perekonomian jepang yang tidak stabil, selebihnya uchiha grup tidak masalah "

"Hn"

"Senju corp ingin mengajak anda makan siang bersama"

"Hn"

"Kerjasama dengan perusahaan mitshubisi sukses, peluncuran project electric cars bulan depan di korea"

"Hn"

"Tetua Madara-sama ingin berbicara dengan anda"

"..."

"Sepupu anda Uchiha Kagami-sama menyuruh menelpon balik dan..."

"..."

"ada masalah dengan keluarga Namikaze "

"Hn?" Fugaku menoleh kearah kakashi sedikit tertarik, ah Namikaze dia masih ingat dengan si kuning nyentrik Juniornya dulu di Universitas , Namikaze Minato . Sekalipun Fugaku jarang bertemu dengannya mereka juga sempat menjadi rekanan bisnis disalah satu anak perusahaannya, Minato 4 thn lebih muda darinya , orangnya juga cukup ambisius , cukup berisik , dan Fugaku masih ingat terakhir kali mengunjungi keluarga mereka ketika putra keduanya 'lahir'.

meski terkadang bertemu dibeberapa pertemuan bisnis yang diadakan , namun sudah beberapa tahun lalu mereka tidak bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan bebas layaknya teman, belakangan dia pun mendengar anak ketiganya telah lahir.

Ayah dua anak itu berfikir sebentar , 'mungkin dia bisa menjenguk mereka sesekali, yah itung-itung merilekskan diri barang sejenak' , Fugaku nyakin si tetuanya itu juga tidak akan merecokinya dengan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk, Hubungan mereka tidak terlalu buruk jugakan ?

apalagi mereka terkena masalah akibat inflasi besar-besaran , sesama rekan harus saling membantu kan? dia juga kenal juniornya itu dengan baik , karena pekerjaan mereka jadi jarang saling berkomunikasi .

"Anak kedua mereka jatuh sakit dan sepertinya perusahaan mereka juga ikut terkena dampak buruk dari perekonomian buruk jepang" tambah kakashi mengusik perdebatan kecil di hati Fugaku

Fugaku melirik kakashi singkat.

"..."

menyakinkan diri akhirnya Pewaris Uchiha Corp itu bertanya "Dimana mereka sekarang ?"

"Menurut informasi ,mereka saat ini ada Di Rumah Sakit Beika"jawab kakashi

Beika?

Itu rumah sakit biasa

apa masalah mereka sangat berat hingga anak kedua mereka harus dirawat disana ?

Aneh...

Tanpa pikir panjang Fugaku merapikan mejanya dari berkas yang ada depannya

"Ini yang terakhir ? " tanyanya

"Iya tuan "

Fugaku kemudian beranjak dari kursinya diikuti kakashi dari belakang , dia melirik jamnya sudah jam 9.14 masih tersisa sejam lebih untuk kegiatan selanjutnya,

mungkin..

"Kakashi telepon iruka untuk membeli parcel buah-buahan terbaik dan segar !

sekaligus suruh menunggu dirumah sakit beika! " perintah fugaku

"Baik tuan"

kakashi langsung menelpon iruka dan menyiapkan perlengkapan lainnya

Fugaku berjalan menuju lobby kantornya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pegawai sekitar yang penasaran akan sikap bos mereka yang keluar kantor sepagi ini , biasanya bos mereka keluar kalau tidak siang ya malam dan sore hari.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Iruka yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di lobby Rumah sakit menyambut Tuannya di parkiran sebelum mengantarnya menuju kamar pasien sesuai arahan dari suster tadi, dia cukup kaget atas informasi yang diberikan senior kakashi yang menyuruhnya membelikan parcel buah ,pergi kerumah sakit dan mencari info tentang salah satu anak rekan bisnis tuan besarnya itu,

karena jika ditilik bosnya itu sangat jarang mengunjungi orang lain , kecuali anggota keluarganya sih meski menurut info rekan kerja bos nya itu adalah teman sewaktu bosnya masih mahasiswa dahulu,

bukannya mau menghina tapi bosnya itu paling sedikit punya teman alias dia jarang bersosialisasi sebenarnya,

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Fugaku menyeringitkan dahi ketika sampai di kamar yang dituju

tepat di depan pintu 67 tertulis nama 'Namikaze Naruto' , dan beberapa nama anak lainnya.

kenapa bukan private room?

Paling tidak ruang vip atau kelas 1

Tetapi malah menempati kelas III yang ruangannya dihuni dengan beberapa pasien sekaligus.

'_separah itukah kondisi perekonomian mantan juniornya itu?' _batin Fugaku memandang pintu ruang rawat di depannya.

Iruka mengetuk pelan sebelum menggeser pintu ruangan itu .

Terlihat ada beberapa pasien yang dirawat bersamaan di dalam kamar tersebut,walau sepertinya tidak semua kasur terisi penuh tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak sendiri dalam ruangan,

.

Fugaku menjadi sedikit risih ketika semua mata memandang ke arahnya, namun Fugaku tetap melangkah masuk .matanya kemudian tertuju kearah kasur yang berada di pojok kanan berhadapan langsung dengan jendela.

Tampak seorang pria bersurai kuning terlihat duduk sambil menunduk dan serius membaca pada secarik kertas yang dengan Iruka yang mengekor dari belakang segera berjalan menghampiri mereka,Deheman pelan iruka membuat atensi yang sedari tadi tertuju Fugaku semakin terpusat .

.

Lelaki pirang itu akhirnya menyadari ada seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya, ia pun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang datang menjenguk mereka.

"FUGAKU!" ujar Minato meluapkan kekagetan melihat siapa yang datang,

Namikaze Minato merupakan teman Fugaku se-Universitas lebih tepatnya Junior terdahulu mereka berdua terpaut 4 tahun ,

Minato berdiri dan mendekati sang raven , _heck_! Uchiha tampak tak berubah semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu setahun lalu , meski rekan bisnis keduanya sangat sibuk, apalagi untuk seorang Uchiha fugaku yang terkenal _Workholic._

"Hn" sapa si surai hitam pelan.

Minato terkekeh mendengar reaksi pendek khas dari mantan seniornya.

"anda tidak berubah"

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya fugaku sambil memberikan kode kepada iruka untuk menyerahkan parcelnya ,

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawabnya pelan,minato menghela napas panjang , kertas yang dipegangnya diletakkan diatas meja dan menerima parcel yang diberikan dari salah satu anak buah seniornya itu sambil tersenyum .

Fugaku memperhatikan keadaan juniornya yangterlihat tidak baik, wajahnya sedikit lesu dan pucat, beberapa guratan hitam di bawah mata , matanya juga memerah,

Apa habis nangis?

kurang tidur?

Habis ditonjok? Oke, Abaikan ini

"Bagaimana anda bisa disini?"

"Kudengar anakmu jatuh sakit , karena luang jadi kusempatkan kesini" jawab Fugaku sekenanya , ia lalu menoleh kearah ranjang sang pasien , terlihat jelas balita kurang lebih 3 atau 4 tahunan tertidur lemas di tempat tidur dengan bantuan alat pernapasan di hidungnya.

Balita mungil tersebut berambut pirang mirip sang ayah, wajah kecilnya pucat dan sayu ditambah tubuhnya terlihat kurus dan kecil ,sedang menggeliat tidak nyaman mungkin karena merasakan keributan dalam ruangan ini .

"Anak Keduaku sangat lemah sedari lahir , jadi kegiatannya rutin keluar masuk rumah sakit " kata minato sambil meletakkan parcel pemberiannya diatas nakas yang tersedia

"Kenapa disini?"sedikit ragu Fugaku bertanya kembali.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu masalah yang menimpa perusahaanmu , tapi aku tak menyangka sampai separah ini"

"... ya " jawab Minato sedikit gelisah pandangannya pun tak fokus memandang kawan lamanya itu, seolah menghindar untuk menjawabnya.

" Iruka, persiapkan pemindahan anak ini kerumah sakit konoha " perintah Fugaku tiba - tiba

"Eeeeh?! Ja-jangan Fugaku-san , ak-aku tak ingin merepotkanmu , lagipula dokter yang merawat naruto bekerja disi-disini" sergah minato cepat.

"hn"

Lelaki pirang itu menghela napas pelan, kaget dengan sikap mantan seniornya itu, meski merasa tidak enak telah menolak tawarannya, minato hanya tidak ingin merep - " ruangan vvip saja, kulihat kau sangat letih , beristirahat di ruang seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu baik, apalagi anakmu sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ada " putusan sepihak Fugaku semakin membuat Minato kaget dan kelimpungan.

ini dia sikap _absolute_ Uchiha yang terkenal semaunya ,

Minato bergerak gelisah tak luput dari pengawasan sang uchiha.

"Hn?",

"Ano-"

"Iruka urus administrasi anak ini"

**" tunggu F-Fugaku-san ! "**

Mata fugaku menyipit memandang aneh juniornya , sejak tadi tingkahnya membuatnya curiga,

"Tolong ruang VIP saja , ru-ruangan VVIP terlalu besar untuk naruto "

" Hn! " memutuskan perdebatan mereka, Minato akhirnya pasrah dengan keputusan akhir Fugaku seenggaknya penawaran terakhirnya diterima

Fugaku menyuruh Iruka segera mengurus administrasi perpindahan ruangan anak kedua Minato itu , dengan segera iruka keluar kamar dan meninggalkan keduanya yang kembali terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak enak padamu senior "

"Hn, dimana istrimu?"

"Oh kushina-chan sudah pulang, anak kami yang bungsu sedikit rewel, lagipula kyuubi juga tidak mau ditinggal lebih lama " jawab minato pelan

" Hn "

Fugaku melirik jam tangannya yg menunjukan pukul 10.45 menit 15 menit lagi rapat , fugaku segera berdiri berpamitan dengan minato.

"Sudah mau pergi?"

"hari ini ada rapat, aku akan kembali nanti" ucapnya sambil berlalu tanpa berbalik lagi meninggalkan minato yang cengo' ditempat dengan kelakuan sang senior yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Datang semaunya , pulang gitu saja =_= duh...

tapi

_'Dia akan datang berkunjung lagi ?' _

Seketika lamunan minato terganggu oleh gerakan si kecil yang ada di atas kasur pasien itu, matanya perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris biru _sapphire_ yang indah meski tertutupi sedikit kelopak matanya yang berusaha menarik kembali kesadarannya.

"T-tou-tan ? "

"..."

.

.

..

.

**Drrt drttt drrrt**

ponsel Fugaku bergetar disaku celananya , saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju parkiran rumah sakit .

"Hn"

_**[Semua persiapan rapat anda sudah selesai , para peserta rapat juga telah tiba]**_

"Suruh sopir menjemputku di rumah sakit beika, Iruka sedang sibuk katakan pada peserta rapat untuk menunggu, rapat ditunda setengah jam "

_**[Baik Fugaku-sama]**_

Mematikan sepihak komunikasinya , ponselnya kembali berdering

_**[Kau dimana fugaku-chan ,kenapa tidak menelponku dari tadi , aku menunggumu tahu!]**_

"Hn"

_**[ sebentar lagi ada pertemuan para tetua, apa kau sudah dengar ?]**_

"Hn"

_**[Ck , masih marah dengan ayahmu,heh?]**_

"Hn!"

**[Eeeeeeeh tu-tututungg- tuuut... tuut]- **dimatikan sepihak sambil menghela napas sembari menunggu jemputan pikiran fugaku kembali diingatkan pada sosok ringkih balita pirang anak temannya itu , entah mengapa ada yang membuatnya tertarik pada balita itu,

Dulu fugaku pernah sekali menjenguk mereka sewaktu selesai lahiran anak kedua mereka , bayi itu berambut pirang ,dengan bulu mata lentik ditambah sepasang bola mata bulat _sapphire_ terlihat cantik ,_chubby_ dan lucu , tapi kenapa bayi yang telah berubah balita sekarang malah menjadi kurus seperti kekurangan gizi ?

**Deg!**

_'loh, kenapa aku malah memikirkan anak itu!?_ Batin Fugaku heran

lamunannya terputus ketika sebuah mobil BMW mewah berhenti di depannya , seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjas rapi keluar dari pintu mobil pengemudi dengan cepat dia membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untuknya.

" silahkan Fugaku-sama " ucapnya Pemuda itu pelan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hn"

Fugaku kemudian masuk kedalam mobil, menghela napas panjang memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaan selanjutnya,

sepertinya dia terlalu santai hingga berfikir yang bukan - bukan

mobil itu pun melaju perlahan meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 dini hari , Fugaku melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam mansionnnya , setelah seharian penuh beraktifitas bekerja ,seperti biasa dia pulang tengah malam, terkadang tidak pulang sama sekali jika keadaan kantor sedang buruk atau dia malas untuk pulang kerumah.

Bathup air panas juga sudah tersedia istrinya pasti sudah menyiapkan air panas untuknya sebelum dia tidur,

Fugaku melepaskan pakaiannya dan beranjak menuju bathup sambil merilekskan pikirannya,

Hari ini cukup berbeda dari biasanya, entah kenapa pikirannya kembali ke sosok ringkih balita laki-laki berrambut kuning itu

_**heck**_**! **Ada apa dengan dirinya ini ?!

Menghela napas panjang sambil memijit keningnya pelan,  
Mungkin sebaiknya dia segera tidur ,

.

.

Fugaku memutar - mutar bolpen ditangannya, mengusir kebosanan yang dirasakan, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang , dia masih memikirkan balita pirang itu tak henti-henti , Suasana Ruangan kantornya mendadak terasa sempit.

_apa dia sakit ? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, perasaan cemasnya menguar, takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak ke- _**TUNGGU DULU! DIA INI KENAPA?! F**ugaku horror sendiri dengan pikirannya

menghembuskan napas perlahan untuk kesekian kali Duh , sepertinya dia agak kacau hari ini Apa dijenguk saja ya ? Toh bukankah dia sudah mengatakan akan kembali lagi? Jadi tidak masalah

-kan?

Fugaku menelpon kakashi untuk membatalkan kegiatannya setelah rapat klien yang sebentar lagi dimulai lalu menyuruh iruka untuk segera menghadap padanya ,

**Tok tok tok**

"Fugaku-sama memanggil saya ?" Sosok iruka muncul di belakang pintu ruangannya lalu pelan pelan menutup pintu tersebut

"Hn "

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan tuan besarnya itu , Iruka menjelaskan hasil dari perintahnya kemarin " saya sudah menjalankan perintah anda , anak dari Minato-sama sudah berada di kamar VIP yang paling bagus , semua kebutuhannya juga sudah diatur , dan saya sudah memposisikan pasien dalam keadaan _fast response _, jadi tidak akan masalah jika terjadi sesuatu "

" hn , kalau begitu belilah parcel buah dan bunga "

"Eh ? "

"..."

"Maafkan saya, maksudnya anda ingin mengunjungi kembali ?" tanya Iruka

Fugaku menatap kembali orang kepercayaannya itu datar,

'Hey, apa segitu anehnya jika kembali menjenguk mereka?'batin Fugaku dongkol

"maaf tuan... bukankah setelah ini anda ada rapat klien , lalu meninjau lokasi hotel baru anda? Jadwal anda penuh hari ini ?!" tanya Iruka memastikan.

"sudah aku batalkan"

"Err... baik Fugaku-sama "

"Hn"

Iruka bergegas pergi , meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

**O0O0OOOO0**

.

.

Perlahan Fugaku merileks kan badannya , berbalik memandang pemandangan di luar kaca besar ruang kerjanya ,

Kembali mempertanyakan dirinya, Kenapa dia merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini ... biasanya dia cuek bebek.

tapi kenapa sekarang ..

Hm ... tapi mungkin sikap juniornya kemarin itu mencurigakan seolah-olah menutupi sesuatu, berbeda dengan Minato yang dia kenal sewaktu mereka di Universitas dahulu ...

Atau jangan-jangan

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu memecahkan lamunannya kembali, suara kakashi terdengar dari luar memberitahukannya bahwa rapat akan dimulai.

Fugaku mulai beranjak dari kursi kekuasaaannya dan berjalan keluar bertemu dengan kakashi

sebelum sampai di lift fugaku melirik salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya itu,

dan berkata

"Kakashi aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu"

.

.

Sore hari Fugaku bersama iruka kembali mengunjungi Mantan Junior itu, iruka menunjukkan jalan kamar inap terbaru balita mungil tersebut, sampai di depan pintu iruka mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan.

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang membuka pintu dengan senyum ramah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang Fugaku-san, lama tidak bertemu" sapa wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu yang merupakan istri dari Kushina mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk ,

Kushina juga sudah maklum dengan irit kata dan sikap mantan senior Minato itu, dahulu kala bahkan lebih parah , cuek dingin bahkan tak tersentuh, namun sedikit berubah jika sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Anda tak perlu repot-repot membawakan sesuatu" ucap kushina ketika menerima pemberian buah dan bunga dari iruka

"Hn"

"anda sudah datang fugaku-san" minato yang duduk disamping kasur segera berdiri menyambut fugaku

"Terimakasih atas ruangannya" ucap Minato basa basi .

Ruangan kamar inap vip ini cukup luas dari VIP yang biasa tapi tidak cukup lebar dari VVIP sebenarnya hanya saja fasilitasnya juga lengkap ditambah pelayanan yang cepat, minato berfikir berapa harga yang dikeluarkan fugaku untuk ini,huft dasar Temannya yang satu itu selalu saja luar biasa.

"Hn"

Minato kemudian menyuruh bocah disampingnya yang dari tadi diam untuk menyapa Tamu Istimewa mereka, dan memperkenalkan diri. sang Balita itu sedang duduk dikasur sambil memperhatikan interaksi mereka sedari tadi. dengan Malu-malu melihat Tamu sang Ayah balita pirang itu berkata "Un... hai oji-tan" kemudian balik bersembunyi kembali di belakang ayahnya.

uh lucunya~

Meski masih terlihat pucat , tetapi balita itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin, dia juga sudah melepas masker oksigen, diwajahnya terdapat 3 garis halus mirip kumis kucing kecil membuatnya semakin manis, ... tingkahnya sedikit gelisah sambil menundukkan kepalanya

sungguh menggemaskan!

'takut kah dia memandangku ?' Batin Fugaku

_Tenang nak, paman tidak makan orang apalagi untuk balita imut dan manis sepertimu... _Inner fugaku OOC

tapi , _**kenapa IMUT DAN MANIS ?!**_  
_**IMUT?!**_  
_**MANIS?!**_  
**SEORANG UCHIHA PANTANG MENYEBUTKAN KATA-KATA ITU?!**

_**'**_**ARGGGHHH ! ADA APA DENGANKUU!?' **Fugaku makin OOC dengan pemikiran konyolnya barusan , untung saja sikap cuek angkuh serta muka sedatarnya menutupi pemikirannya,Mau dibawa kemana muka Uchiha Fugaku yang cool cooler coolest itu ,

"Perkenalkan namamu" suara Minato akhirnya menyadarkan lamunan Fugaku, dan kembali melihat mereka berdua dengan tenang.  
"Na-nalu... naluto desu" suara kecil dan imut keluar dari mulut sang kelihatan agak memerah

"hai , Naluto" Sapa Fugaku

"Nalllu-Nalutoo , bukan naluto!" sedikit menggembungkan pipi , balita itu protes tak terima.

"Naruto masih cadel , Fugaku-san" Kushina yang melihat kesusahan pada anak keduanya akhirnya membenarkan pengucapan sang anak yang masih tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf R dengan baik.

"Naruto ya , " tanpa ada yang menyadari Fugaku tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"un"

Mereka pasti bahagia memiliki anak seperti Naruto , ceria dan sangat manis .. yah dibanding dengan anak-anaknya yg dingin , Keturunan Uchiha memang beda ... dari lahir mereka terkesan dingin cuek dan terlihat lebih dewasa dari anak kecil biasanya , kecuali Kakak sepupunya dan keluarganya mereka itu patut dipertanyakan, asal usulnya.

"Hai naruto , gimana kabarmu?" sapa fugaku mendekati naruto yang berada dikasur  
"B-baik paman" naruto sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malu malunya pada orang asing itu,

Ah.. entah kenapa fugaku ingin sekali menjahili balita yang menggemaskan di depannya ini, **FUGAKU MENJAHILI ORG ?**

**APA SELERA HUMOR FUGAKU MUNCUL?! **

hah... Mungkin selesai dari sini Fugaku harus segera memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter , sepertinya psikisnya sedikit terganggu ...  
Tapi sedikit banyak kelegahan menghampirinya, Naruto sudah menjadi lebih baik dari kemarin, warna tubuhnya pun mulai mencerah , mungkin dengan ini dia akan berhenti memikirkan kondisi keadaan balita imut ini.

Pukul 05.00 Fugaku pamit karena masih banyak kerjaan dikantornya yang belum diselesaikan , setelah pulang dari rumah sakit keheningan melandanya , dia menyuruh iruka untuk segera ke kantor , pikirannya juga sedikit tenang , mungkin pekerjaan kali ini akan mudah terselesaikan .

Iruka juga sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan aneh Fugaku kemarin, tetapi setelah melihat kembali raut wajahnya , ia cukup nyakin tuannya itu sudah lebih baik dari kemarin ,

hey keluarga Umino juga sudah bertahun-tahun melayani Clan Uchiha loh jadi tak mustahil ia sedikit tahu dengan perilaku tuannya satu itu,meski terkesan datar dan tidak berekspresi tapi terkadang dia bisa membaca ekspresinya, maka dari itu Uchiha Fugaku merekrutnya meski usianya terbilang masih muda

"Katakan pada Kakashi untuk membuat jadwal makan malam dengan Senju dan suruh semua berkas hari ini menyimpannya di atas meja kerjaku"

"Baik fugaku-sama"

.  
'

'Syukurlah tuannya sudah bersemangat kembali'

.

.

.

.

.

."Ohayo Kaa-sama" sapa putra sulung Uchiha yang datang dengan seragam SMAnya memasuki ruang makan itu,

" ohayo itachi" Dengan senyum Mikoto menyambut Itachi ,

Itachi menduduki kursi di tempat biasa dia duduk sambil melirik kursi dibagian kanan yang masih kosong  
"Tou-sama lembur?" Tanya itachi sambil mengambil makanan di depannya  
"Iya, semalam iruka menelpon katanya ayahmu lembur" jawab sang ibu sekenanya

Kemudian suara si bungsu pun terdengar ikut bergabung "ohayo kaa-sama, nii-sama"  
"Ohayo sasuke "  
"Hn"  
Seraya mengambil kursi dia pun bersiap untuk makan pagi " tou-sama sibuk ?" Tanya sasuke cemberut  
"Iya, ayahmu lembur sayang" jawab sang Ibu kembali

Suasana acara makan pagi mereka kembali tenang, tak ada lagi patah kata keluar kecuali si bungsu yang gelisah ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi tak berani,

Melihat tingkah sasuke , itachi jadi gemas , adiknya ini terlalu malu mengungkapkan sesuatu  
"Ada apa sasuke? "  
Sasuke kaget karena ketahuan oleh kakaknya , "Ano.. "  
"Katakan saja "  
"Ara~... sasuke ada apa ?" kali ini giliran sang ibu bertanya.  
"Sasuke ... ingin lompat kelas seperti Nii-sama" Sasuke sedikit tidak nyakin menjawabnya

"Sasuke bosan dengan pelajaran gampang itu"

"Bisakan Kaa-sama?" Harap si bungsu uchiha .

Melihat hal itu Itachi justru menjawab pertanyaannya "Lebih baik kamu mengikuti kelas normal saja , akselerasi terlalu susah untukmu"

"Ta-tapi nii-sama ?!" Sasuke tak terima  
"Betul kata itachi , lebih baik sasuke jalani dengan biasa saja " putus sang ibu ,turut mengiyakan si sulung.

kalau Mikoto sudah berbicara seperti itu sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, Sasuke kecewa , memang Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kakaknya itu tapi dia masih cukup hebat jika loncat 1 atau 2 kelas ,

'kenapa mereka tak mau mengerti' batin Sasuke kesal , dia hanya ingin diakui dan dianggap keberadaannya disini, bukan dalam bayang bayang kakaknya saja. Bahkan kakeknya Uchiha Madara sepertinya juga kecewa dengan kemampuan sasuke yang berbeda dengan Itachi itu.

"Nikmati masa sekolahmu sasuke" ucap itachi

Frustasi , Sasuke kemudian melahap makanannya dengan cepat , dia tidak mau satu mobil dengan sang Kakak.

'huh Itachi-niisama menyebalkan'

"Aku selesai" buru-buru Sasuke keluar meninggalkan kakak dan ibunya

"Eehh? Sasuke!"  
"Biar itachi yang bicara dengan sasuke okaa-sama"  
"Hh.. tolong bantuannya Itachi"  
"Hn"

Dimobil sasuke merengut kusut, meski dia sudah menyuruh sopirnya untuk menjalankan mobil, tetapi sang sopir tidak mengikuti perintahnya,

huh! mereka lebih mendengarkan itachi ketimbang dirinya, benar-benar menjengkelkan!

Sesaat pintu mansion terbuka kembali, itachi keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil, diperhatikan adiknya yang sedang merengek diam disampingnya , Itachi tak bisa menahan senyumannya itu, duh adik kecilnya ini lucu sekali

"Jalankan mobilnya" perintah itachi  
Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah sasuke,  
"Sasuke..." memecah keheningan antara mereka , Itachi tidak ingin adiknya salah sangka terus,  
Si empu masih cuek monyong di sampingnya tak perduli panggilan kakaknya itu ,  
Huff ...  
Itachi mengela napas gemas

"Okaa-sama bukannya tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu..."  
Itachi melanjutkan" beliau hanya khawatir padamu "

"... bilang saja tidak perduli"Sasuke menolehkan kesamping masih tak terima

"Percayalah Okaa-sama cuman ingin masa mudamu tidak terenggut karena harus belajar" Jelas Itachi sabar

"Maksud nii-sama?" memandang wajah sang Kakak  
"Okaa-sama hanya ingin kamu menikmati sekolahmu dengan tenang"  
"membosankan"  
"Nanti kau akan mengerti" kata Itachi tersenyum sambil mengetuk dahi sasuke dengan jarinya . Sasuke makin merengut tetapi moodnya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Kakaknya memang mood maker sejati,

Dia percaya pada kakaknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

" ini berkas terakhir untuk tiga hari kedepan " Ucap pemuda bermasker kepada seorang lelaki dihadapannya, Lelaki itu menerima tanpa menoleh kearahnya, lalu memeriksa dengan cermat.  
"Bagaimana dengan yang kuperintahkan?" Tanya CEO Uchiha itu yang kini memandang anak buahnya itu.  
Kakashi kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map dan meletakkan di atas meja kerjanya  
"Semua sudah tertulis disini Fugaku-sama" jawab kakashi datar  
Fugaku membuka map dan membaca perlahan .

"Perusahaan Namikaze memang terkena dampak buruk , namun perusahaan itu dapat bertahan , karena mereka menerima bantuan dana dari Senju Corp" Lanjut Kakashi

"Hn?"

"Istri CEO Namikaze Minato adalah anak dari suami Senju Mito sebelumnya sebelum menikah dengan tuan Hasirama"

Ah Sepertinya dia tahu itu, Minato pernah memberitahukan padanya , Fugaku kembali berfikir jika keadaan finansial mereka masih baik mengapa Naruto dirawat di Rumah Sakit Umum Beika yang notabene fasilitas tidak mumpuni , benarkah hanya karna dokternya?

Atau...

Minato tidak mungkin seperti itu, jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke dan Itachi, Fugaku tidak akan membiarkan merawat anaknya di tempat yang tidak berkompeten,

tidak akan!

Karena baginya itu merupakan kewajibannya sebagai Kepala Keluarga suka atau tidak.

Fugaku kembali membaca isi tulisan selanjutnya,

Namikaze Kyuubi Heir pertama di Keluarga Namikaze ya

lalu ... Namikaze - Uzumaki Deidara ? Bukankah itu nama anak ketiga mereka ?

Dia pewaris keluarga Uzumaki ?! Mengapa bukan Namikaze Naruto ?! bukankah Naruto anak kedua?

"Um.. menurut rumor yang kudengar Namikaze Naruto sudah dicoret dari pewaris keluarga Uzumaki ketika berumur 2 tahun , tepat setelah anak ketiga mereka lahir " sambung kakashi menjelaskan ketika melihat raut tuan besarnya itu tiba-tiba bingung.

Jadi Begitu...

Masalah kondisi Pewaris ya...

Persoalan seperti ini memang tidak umum lagi , hanya karena kondisi kesehatan membuat seseorang tercoret karena merupakan sebuah kelemahan ataupun bisa jadi aib.

Jika seperti ini masalahnya, Fugaku tidak peduli juga tidak apa apa ,  
Itu adalah masalah intern keluarga mereka , seharusnya dia cuek seperti biasa,

Lantas..  
Kenapa di dadanya sedikit terasa nyeri? Sakit kah dia ? Kenapa dia terlalu memikirkan Naruto ? sekarang anak itu kondisinya sudah lebih baik ... sekalipun Naruto sudah tercoret , toh itu masalah nanti , dia nyakin anak itu tak akan mempermasalahkan dimasa depan , yang paling penting Namikaze Naruto bukanlah siapa- siapa baginya,

Dia hanyalah Anak dari mantan Junior , mantan Rekan ?

atau

Hanyalah...

Yang menarik perhatiannya?

Memijit pelan keningnya, kenapa hal seperti ini malah jadi persoalan sih! Dia harus memastikan satu hal sebelum pergi ke psikiater! Uchiha Fugaku itu masih waras dan normal , sehat rohani dan jasmani

iya kan?

Fugaku semakin keras berfikir tidak memperdulikan ,Kakashi yang melihat menjadi ikut khawatir, tidak biasanya sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ini memikirkan masalah orang lain yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya, Apa yang membuat tuannya ini berubah dan tertarik pada keluarga teman lamanya itu?

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan mengambil kesadaran Fugaku sepenuhnya , dengan wibawa tersisa dia menyuruh entah siapa itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya .

"Maaf Fugaku-sama , Kagami-sama menunggu anda di lobi " kata seorang wanita salah satu Sekertarisnya.

Fugaku bereaksi datar mendengar sepupu sintingnya itu berkunjung, kemarin dia mengacuhkan Kagami seharian ,namun sepertinya tidak membuat Kagami patah semangat untuk berbicara dengannya di hari sibuk seperti ini,

duh orang itu pejuang sejati banget,

Pasti tetua gila itu yang memaksanya

Ingin rasanya Fugaku menenggelamkan Ayah brengseknya itu ke Lumpur Lapindo yang terkenal itu atau membakarnya dengan Amaterasu kalau tidak ingat dia belum bisa lepas dari jeratan Clan Uchiha ...  
sungguh menyedihkan , nasibnya sebelas dua belas dengan si bungsunya,

dengan malas dia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju lobi perusahaannya diikuti kakashi dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai disana seorang pria tengah berambut pendek ,hitam, acak - acakan yang jatuh disekitaran dahinya , sedang duduk anteng menggoda salah satu karyawan perempuannya sambil cengengesan ria seperti minta digampar,

Fugaku heran punya sepupu macam dia , makhluk yang sangat un-chiha sekali

**Ehem!**

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya takkala sepupunya itu malah tak menyadari kedatangannya atau memang sengaja? Ck orang ini !

"Kalau kau punya waktu seluang ini, sebaiknya kau mengurus kasus-kasus di kantormu lebih baik lagi" singgung Fugaku pada lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Yo! Sepupu apa kabar "sapa kagami dengan senyuman bak mentari pada siang bolong . sungguh sangat menyengat!

"Hn"

"_Sorry ladies , _sepertinya bos kalian sudah datang , lain kali makan siang bareng ya" kedip Kagami genit,

Fugaku ingin muntah sekarang ( andai ia bisa , sayangnya image Uchiha melekat sampai keakar-akarnya memaksanya bersikap datar) melihat kelakuan absurd sepupunya satu ini.

Kagami menghampiri Fugaku dengan senyum lima jari yang menjijikan , apakah sepupunya ini sewaktu terlahir tertukar dengan anak tetangga sebelah ?

"hey jangan tekuk alismu begitu, nanti Mikoto sedih loh" rayu Kagami sambil merangkul pundak Sang Sepupu akrab

Fugaku menepis tangan kagami tak berperasaan dan buru-buru meninggalkannya di lobi kemudian keluar,nanti mereka dikira akrab. Fugaku mah ogah

"Jangan marah gitu Fugaku-chan, aku cuman becanda "Susul Kagami berlarian kecil mengikutinya dari belakang

"hn"

"Pantesan anakmu suram semua , bapaknya suram kebangetan sih"

Dahinya makin berkerut, kenapa sikapnya dibawa-bawa coba , anaknya begitu karena sudah Cetakan dari Clannya justru Fugaku ingin bertanya sebenarnya kagami ini sepupu asli atau bodongan sih, bikin malu nama Uchiha saja,

Meski wajah Fugaku masih sedatar papan telenan tapi dalam hati sudah mencak-mencak ingin menghajar sepupu sintingnya itu , Fugaku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan tingkah Kagami , ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya cepat - cepat masuk dengan segera ke dalam mobil ,

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke Restaurant favorit Fugaku , sekalipun Kagami keukeh minta ke warung makan di pinggir jalan dekat kantornya , Kepala Keluarga Uchiha itu menolak tegas. image Uchihanya bisa runyam makan di pinggir jalan . _No way _!

Seraya menunggu pesanan Kagami akhirnya membuka percakapan "Kau tak bisa selamanya menghindar dari ayahmu"

"Hn"

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi kedua anakmu itu, tapi biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua pewaris clan selanjutnya" muka Kagami terlihat serius.

Fugaku menoleh acuh , Tidak berminat memandang orang dihadapannya ini seolah -olah hanya bangku kosong , meski masa bodoh Fugaku juga masih memikirkan hal itu sampai sekarang , dirinya bisa disini saja itu karena rasa kasian dari Orang tua itu, kalau Madara mau dia bisa saja jadi boneka seratus persen sekarang.

Itachi dan Sasuke adalah bibit unggul Uchiha yang lahir beberapa tahun sekali begitu kata Tetua itu , biarpun sikap pada anak bungsunya terkesan mencemooh itu karena Madara tahu bagaimana menumbuhkan rasa persaingan pada diri anaknya, Fugaku hanya tidak ingin anaknya hilang arah dan berakhir menjadi seperti dirinya , Fugaku cukup beruntung dengan pembawaan itachi yang dewasa namun kadang dia ingin anak sulungnya itu bersikap selanyaknya anak pada itu baru dua belas tahun sudah mengeyam bangku SMA ? bahkan Madara menyuruhnya mengajari anak sulungnya urusan pekerjaan di Kantor ! ingin rasanya Fugaku menggeplak Wajah sang Ayah.

Sejujurnya ia iri dengan kehidupan Kagami dan keluarganya, sifat perilaku dan tanggung jawab , ditambah keteguhan hatinya, orang tidak akan menduga bahwa lelaki didepannya ini adalah pewaris seharusnya Clan dia menolak mentah-mentah dan sekarang mereka hanya bisa menjadi pesuruh dalam Clan seperti sekarang, namun mereka tetap bahagia sampai sekarang.

"Kau tahu Fugaku-chan , aku selalu dipihakmu" Ucap Kagami senyum-senyum ambigay

"Berhentilah memanggilku chan , atau aku gantung kau di Tokyo Tower sekarang juga" ancam Fugaku kesal

"Hahaha,_ so meanie_ "

"Hn"

Fugaku tahu dari semua sepupu dan keluarganya yang lain Kagami lebih perhatian pada dirinya dan selalu menjadi figur kakak bagi Fugaku, kadang dia heran kenapa Kagami bersikap seperti itu padanya, pertama kali bertemu pun selalu di warnai insiden tidak menyenangkan, namun Kagami tidak pernah berhenti mendekatinya .

Memandang pemandangan indah dengan hamparan jejeran gedung bertingkat disampingnya , lagi- lagi Fugaku terjatuh pada lamunan panjang,

Dengan balutan Biru cerah di langit tanpa coretan awan Siang itu membuatnya tertegun Apa jadinya jika dia hanyalah lelaki biasa yang tak perduli dengan apapun di Dunia ini ,tapi apa mau dikata terlahir dari Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ikatan berbagai peraturan yang membuatnya sesak ,

Saat ini rasanya Fugaku ingin menenggelamkan diri di samudra hindia saja, hilang bersama lautan birunya yang luas ,

Warna biru...  
Dengan segala keindahannya... dapat menenangkan hatinya yang kacau ...

Mata Naruto juga biru...

dan indah

.

.

.

_'Apa kabar balita mungil-nya itu ?' batinnya sedeng_

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**-o-o-  
**

**.**

**.**

Matahari perlahan mulai meredup dari singgasananya, dipaksa turun tahta untuk menunjukkan keseimbangan ada dan tiada Dunia ini , deru langkah kaki yang stabil berjalan menelusuri lorong Rumah Sakit, Entah kerasukan apa, Tidak yakin kenapa bisa berada disini , Namun hatinya meraung dan terluka , membutuhkan obat yang tidak biasa ,

apa dia ke Psikiater ?

Tidak

Pintu kamar rawat inap VIP itu diketuk lalu perlahan menggeser , terlihat seorang balita pirang dengan raut bingung menatapnya penasaran,

sendirian meringkuk dan kesepian , tubuh ringkihnya tertutupi selimut tebal seakan melahap balita mungil itu,

"Oji-tan?" Mungkin jengah dengan kesunyian akhirnya si kecil berbicara untuk pertama kali,

'Oji-tan?' ah Setidaknya Fugaku tidak dilupakan oleh si kecil ,dia pun Perlahan mendekatinya dan mengeluarkan trade mark kebanggaan uciha untuk membalas

"hn"

Naruto kebingungan melihatnya, tidak tahu harus merespon apa ? emang si Pelaku minta ditanggapin ya?

'hn' itu apa?

Keheningan kembali melanda. Acara tatap menatap terjadi , hey ... harusnya yang dewasa mengalah , berhenti memandang dan lakukan sesuatu!

Menyadari kejanggalan , Fugaku berdehem pelan, Salahkan dirinya sebagai makhluk non sosial , balita itu tidak bisa menerjemahkan kata, gesture, dan prilakumu bung ,

Demi apa Naruto itu baru berusia 4 tahun! peka lah dikit

"Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu Naru"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, tidak keberatan dengan kedatangannya, tapi kegugupan masih terlihat jelas . Sadar tidak sadar Fugaku menyerahkan bunga dan parcel buah ke arahnya , namun hanya tatapan naruto penuh tanya yang diterimanya.

Eh?

_Fugaku apa kau sinting ? memberikan bunga kepada pasien yang turun dari tempat tidur aja susah apalagi menerima dengan tangan mungilnya itu ?!_

Seakan tersadar dari kebodohannya Fugaku buru-buru mengambil vas bunga yang berada disamping kasur anak kedua Namikaze itu ,dengan canggung mengambil bunga yang diberikannya kemarin lalu mengantinya dengan yang baru.

"Maaf" kata itu meluncur tak terkontrol keluar dari mulut Sang Uchiha , jika Iruka berada disini dijamin seketika akan langsung pingsan di tempat melihat sikap Tuannya yang tiba-tiba kikuk , APA BESOK KIAMAT!?

Naruto semakin bingung melihat kelakuan CEO Uchiha itu, apa teman ayah itu sedikit gila?  
Atau mungkin paman itu menunggu ayahnya..?

_Tapi ayah Naru..._

"Um..." suara kecil itu terdengar masih ragu

"Oji-tan tali tou-tan?"

"Eh?" Fugaku cengo seketika , tidak ngerti sumpah deh, padahal dia hapal hampir 10 bahasa di dunia dari bahasa Inggris, Mandarin,Prancis,Italia, Korea, Spayol bahkan latin pun bisa , tentu untuk kepentingan bisnis nah kalo bahasa balita ? mana Fugaku tahu?! dia memang mempunyai dua orang anak , tapi sungguh mengesalkan dia jarang bersama mereka , ditambah ada istrinya Mikoto selalu setia untuk menerjemahkan maksud anak-anak kecilnya.

Melihat kegelisahan dan raut kebingungan Lelaki itu, Naruto sepertinya mengerti, bersyukurlah balita pirang itu bukan anak bodoh meski kepekaannya terkadang mencapai nol persen sih.

"Papa nalu titat ata"

"Papa?" Oh Fugaku mulai ngerti .

Narupun mengangguk mengiyakan, Fugaku takjub kepintaran anak ini, memang buah tidak jatuh dari pohon, anak Minato memang pintar seperti ayahnya itu.

"Paman kesini untuk bertemu naru"

"ng?"

"Paman bolehkan mengunjungi Naru ?" Kenapa kalimatnya terkesan pedo ya?

"Naru sudah makan?"

Balita itu mengangguk, namun suara perutnya mengatakan hal lain. Jadwal makan siang sudah terlewat dan sepertinya dia kelaparan menunggu jam makan malam,Fugaku tersenyum dengan tingkah menggemaskan Naru yang malu-malu karena ketahuan kelaparan,

"Naru mau apel?"tawar Fugaku , bisa ia lihat Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat,  
Fugaku kemudian membuka parcel yang dibeli Iruka tadi, memilih apel tersegar, lalu mengupas kulit apel , namun memang dari sananya Fugaku dengan adegan menguliti rapi tidak saling akur maka bentuk apel setelah dikupas malah berbentuk aneh , ucapkan selamat tinggal pada imajinasinya membuat apel kelinci itu malah terlihat seperti batu meteor di luar angkasa,

huft , tapi syukurlah Naruto tetap mengambilnya toh, apapun bentuknya apel tetap apel kan

"Enak?" Tanya Fugaku

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sambil melahap apel jejadian itu,dilihatnya seksama Naruto sudah sangat lapar , Apa perawat lupa memberikan naru makanan ? apa karena makanan Rumah Sakit tidak enak ? tapi jika diperhatikan Naru bukan anak yang suka pilih - pilih makanan , mungkinkah Minato tidak memperhatikan makan anaknya ini!?

...

**tok tok tok**

Atensinya kembali terganggu ,ketika seorang perawat masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan dengan sedikit kaget , mungkin karena melihat ada pengunjung?

"... wa-waktunya makan malam Naru" ucap perawat itu tersenyum kikuk lalu berjalan mendekati kasur kemudian menyiapkan meja makan kecil di depan naruto dan meletakkan makanan di meja,

Fugaku hanya diam mengawasi Naruto dan si Perawat itu , Sebelum menyentuh makanan Naruto dicekcoki dengan sejumlah obat dan suntik , anak sekecil itu harus mendapatkan perawatan seperti itu setiap harinya ... membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu resah sendiri

Ingin rasanya Naruto tidak lagi mengalami hal itu terus -terusan ,

Setelah memberikan obat dan menyuntik , Balita manis itu mulai memegang sendok dan perlahan melahap makanannya,

ah ... Naruto terlihat masih lapar, mungkin besok dia akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikan makanan kesukaan untuknya,

"Jii-tan mau?"Melihat Fugaku menatapnya, Naruto berpikir teman sang Ayah itu belum makan

"Eh? Terima kasih Naru, tapi paman sudah makan " Fugaku tersenyum, bisa-bisanya anak ini khawatir padanya yang sehat bugar, harusnya dia lebih peduli dengan kesehatannya sendiri.

Balita 4 tahun itu tampaknya sudah bisa makan sendiri , meski belepotan tapi dibandingkan dengan anaknya dahulu usia 5 tahun Sasuke baru belajar makan sendiri (kaget? ya Sasuke termasuk type anak Manja sebenarnya itu kata Istrinya dulu)

Fugaku terkekeh pelan saat melihat Naruto selesai makan, tanpa sadar dia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya kemudian melap mulut kecil naruto hingga bersih, Sentuhan lembut yang menyentuh permukaan kulit naruto yang halus menyadarkan dirinya akan sesuatu...

hey ada apa gerangan ? Kenapa mendadak ruangan ini begitu panas? Apa pemanas ruangan ini dinyalakan ? dan kenapa pula perutnya seperti banyak dihinggapi kupu-kupu , tidak terlalu mengenakkan tapi ngangenin ?

Dirinya terkena virus kah ? Virus baru dari senjata biologis musuhnya mungkin ?

Tidak !

tidak tidak !

"Ung Oji-tan ?" suara mungil sang empu menyadarkan kembali lamunannya, dengan segera dia menarik tangannya dari pipi tirus itu, hah ! Kenapa kau sangat kurus nak , besok-besok akan kubuat pipimu itu se-tembem bakpao! Ingat itu!

" hn ? "

Si empu hanya melongo bingung lagi, ini orang ngomong opo to? Batin naruto tidak ngerti

**Ehem.. **Fugaku akhirnya bicara "Ada apa naru?"

Ingatkan Fugaku untuk berbicara normal atau mengajari si kecil ini bahasa planet asalnya nanti!

"Jii-tan melamun apa?"tanya si balita pirang,

Fugaku melamun?!

**FUGAKU TERTANGKAP BASAH MELAMUN ! APA KATA DUNIA , APA KATA AYAH BRENGSEKNYA ITU JIKA IA KETAHUAN MENUNJUKKAN KELEMAHAN UCHIHANYA!CIH, SEHARUSNYA DIA BISA JAIM APALAGI DI DEPAN BALITA KECIL INI...?!**

Tapi ,

mungkin karena di depan bocah ini dia memang tak bisa apa-apa.. pesona anak ini terlalu kuat,

_YAA... TUHAAN FUGAKU MENYERAH!_

" tidak apa apa naru" Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepala Naruto

Iya.. Fugaku tidak apa apa

Dirinya cuman terserang demam biasa , Detik ini dia akan tetap menyangkal gejolak rasa dalam dadanya . Buang jauh jauh pemikiran kotor itu uchiha!  
Panas dingin ini virus baru dari salah satu musuhnya,

pasti!

VIRUS yang membuat Seorang Uchiha Fugaku bertekuk lutut pada keindahan bocah dihadapannya ini.

Penyakit macam apa itu? ||| -_-)/ please jangan tanya

Tak ada lagi kata-kata keluar dari kedua belah pihak , Fugaku menatap naruto intens, yang ditatap juga semakin menciut , takut takut-dia bakal dimakan

Kesunyian menjelang malam pukul 08.00 itu melanda hanya suara jam dinding yang menemani mereka berdetak. ditambah kegelisahan anak kedua Minato itu,

Naruto tak habis pikir, temannya ayahnya mau apa sebenarnya, dia juga tidak bisa gegabah , salah salah Naruto bakal kena hukuman lagi dari rasanya naruto mengusir paman bermuka masam ini keluar,

tapi...

Ada sedikit rasa kelegahan di dadanya , paling tidak saat ini masih ada orang yang mau menemaninya... tidak seperti sebelumnya

"Papa Naru jam berapa datangnya?" Suara Fugaku menyadarkan Naruto, hingga Naruto jadi salah tingkah

Sedangkan Fugaku heran, jam segini si Minato tidak kelihatan ujung hidungnya, yah kalo Kushina sih paling tidak harus mengurus anak bungsunya nah kalo minato? Ini jam pulang kerja kan ... apa dia lembur ?

"Tou-tan lembur" jawab naruto pelan dan menunduk

Ah.. fugaku bisa melihat wajah sedih Naruto sedih, meski menuduk sekalipun getaran tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong

lemburkah ?

Diusap-usapnya perlahan rambut Naruto yang halus dan lembut, membuat Naruto sendiri menjadi ngantuk, sadar akan perbuatannya bukannya berhenti Fugaku semakin gencar mengusap hingga Naruto semakin nyaman dan terantuk sendiri,

Fugaku tersenyum geli " tidurlah kalau Naru ngantuk"

Balita 4 tahun itu mengangguk pelan seraya berbaring , Naruto tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan ini bersama orang asing, meski dia adalah Teman Tou-sannya tapi Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya kecuali kemarin, apalagi klien atau rekan lainnya, dirumahnya pun dia hanya berbicara dengan para pelayan

"Apa Oji-tan mo pelgi?" Tanya naruto was-was, sebenarnya dia tidak mau meminta lebih,soalnya tou-sannya bakal marah bila mengetahui itu.

"Hn... tidak"

"Apa Oji-tan matih nunggu tou-tan? Tou-tan hali ini tidak datang loh"

"..."

"Oji-tan?"

"Tidurlah, Oji-san akan menemani naru sampai tidur"

"Benalkah?"

"Hn"

"Hn?"

"Iya , Naru"

"Hoaam..."

"Naru kesepian?"

"...ung, tapi nalu tidak boleh tengeng kata tou-tan, tou-tan akan malah"

"Hn"

"hn?"

"...tidur "

Sebuah suara dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir mungil Naru, mata birunya sudah tertutup dengan kantuk yang membawanya ke alam mimpi, Diusapnya rambut Naruto, wajah dan pipi  
Meski masih pucat dan tidak berisi tapi tidak menutup keindahaan dan keimutan anak minato ini.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
